Elementals
Elementals are rare magical animals that exist as the purest form of an elements magic, but have been extinct for thousands of years, having been hunted to near extinction due to their petrified husks being potent sources of easy to refine magical energy. Due to a freak accident and experimentation the elemental species was recovered in 2014 and bonded to specific hosts who were exposed to the so called 'marbles.' It is the first ever magical species to be recovered and reintroduced after its complete extinction. Elementals have been compared with Familiars for the longest time, and indeed, some similarities exist. However, while Familiars have a deep connection with nature, and thus and element, Elementals ARE that element. Origin A long time ago, the Primordials, the ancient beings that preceeded the Gods of olympus and the Titans, fought a war between each other (the cause and reason unknown at all). A war that shattered their beings and spilled their essence that formed the Earth and other planets all around them. The war was so massive it caused many natural distasters around the world. Fragments of the Primordials managed to survive; larger chunks grew and developed in what was known as the Titans, while smaller fragments scattered all over, evolving instantly into, in a sense, animals. These animals were the Elementals. Entities of pure magic who embodied/personified a force of nature and therefore possess the powers of elemental cognizance, elemental detection, elemental generation, elemental manipulation, elemental self-transmutation, elemental expungement and elemental immunity; these powers were usually exclusive to the elemental's own unique element. The most known Elementals in history were the Gnomes (Earth), Undine (Water), Sylphs (Wind), Salamanders (Fire). Other species were varied but found to be branches of the primary four. And there were even Celestial Elementals that governed the Elements of Gravity, Space, Time, and Dimension. The two unknown among them were the Elements of Light and Darkness: two opposing forces never winning and never losing, but constantly needed to keep the Balance of Reality, the Universe, and Existence. Technically speaking, they were naturally generated focal points of natural magic that due to magic's tendency to 'sod logic' formed into a non-sentient entity of magic that over time became so focused that it became a solid material thing: hence, the elementals. In their existed, they lived as mortals did, but only in places around absorbing ambient energy from their elements so the type of elemental could be found near its element. Unfortunately, as conductors and generators of such raw powerful magic, they were hunted to extinction by both human and extra-species as while they were powerful when killed their corpses or 'husks' became a source of powerful magic. Such organizations/cults/followings were the Order of St.Arthur, and a secret organization referred to as OLYMPUS. The Elementals were all extinct, but not forgotten. Function Elementals exist in some form on every world and dimension. They are usually solitary, non-sentient creatures who are formed by the presence of the natural forces meeting those of magic. Together they form a 'bridge' between the two, an important synapse between the natural world, channelling the natural magical forces of nature to in a sense 'cleanse' and direct them. This is a passive process and is done to allow the world to grow and thrive, the cleansing of energy allows more passive magical energy to be absorbed and converted into elemental magic that in turn fuels that element on that world. Keeping it pure, alive and uncorrupted. Elementals are thus in a sense a form of magical cleaners stopping the magic withering out and fading back into the arcane background noise. Doing this prevents stagnancy and improves evolution, allows plants to grow healthier and keeps the planet alive. Earth itself due to its natural low magical threshold compared to other worlds and realms thus has a very weak natural force by comparison and very few elementals. Indeed the worlds current pollution epidemic is partially responsible for the death of the elementals, even if their carcases that remain still keep the world alive. In turn the Dark world is an example when the elementals are locked away, as the planet will decay over thousands if not hundreds of thousands of years as the planet grows stagnant, little changes and in turn the power of evolution and natural change is reliant on chance rather than a guiding force. Very few elementals, even conscious ones, are able to channel or tap into this deeper meaning of their existence. They simply are given the power to defend themselves and act as the catalyst that allows this bride between nature and magic to occur. Abilities and Gifts Elemental abilities are incredible broad and lack anything that can be concisely categorised with each element/material that composes their being having its own unique way of behaving. In addition the elementals body in their 'Avatar form' is entirely composed of their given material and can be manipulated to a significant degree. Still it is believed that an elemental has total control over their specific element mentally and can shape it and themselves however they please. For example fire elementals can control the heat of their fire and can dispatch fire thrown from their bodies although rely upon material to burn to create more fire or else they will in escense fizzle out. Moreover solid elementals show a range of abilities from semi shapeshifting their limbs into different shapes to even telekinetic control over their specific element. Moreover the more specific an element an elemental has the greater degree of control, for example a earth elemental while can move any form of solid matter cannot control the matter to the same degree or strength as a elemental who has control over a single state of matter like silver or iron. *'Magic Tied to their Elements' *'Immortality': As immortal as a werewolf or vampire, although some have the added bonus of being made of dense hard to break materials, the ability to reattach separated limbs (provided they do so before they change back, grow back limbs with available material and some are intangible, although spells can mitigate this Also as creatures of magic they are more susceptible to magic and as such can be more seriously affected by spells having a lower resistance. *'Fusion': This unique trait allows either two Elementals to fuse to become one being, or for one being to utilize more than one Elemental. Though this requires trust and bond between those doing this, and only lasts about ten minutes to prevent the Elementals from going out of control. Known Element Types Fire The Fire Elementals possess the ability to start and control fire. It is one of the unique among the Elementals, as it is one of a few in which the performer can generate the element itself. :*''See: Fire Elementals'' Water The Water Elementals possess the ability to control water in all of its various forms. :*''See: Water Elementals'' Earth Wind :*''See: Air Elementals'' Ice Metal Plants Gravity Electricity Light Darkness Void Time Space Classes Projectile Shifters Power Houses Known Users Good *'Avatars' Bad *'Possessors' Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Equipment Category:Elementals